


Newt's Secret

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli, The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Gen, Love Simon AU, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:30:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: Newt is blackmailed by a fellow student and if his secret gets out it could spell disaster for him and the boy he loves.





	Newt's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> soooo I am obsessed with Love, Simon so I decided to combine my two favorite things: Maze Runner and this beautiful movie into one fic!! THe idea itself is still rough but I am excited for you all to read it!! 
> 
> This AU will be a mix of everything book and movie for both MR and LS so enjoy this hodgepodge!!

Newt sighed heavily, setting his bag down on the desk. This week was not looking up and it had barely started. He couldn’t believe he was letting Zart Menalaos get to him. The guy was not the brightest bulb on the Christmas tree. He was charming though, which caused some serious problems for Newt.

 

Just a week prior Zart had charmed Newt’s pants off all while informing him that he had read Newt’s private emails having used the school computer after him. He asked very personal questions of Newt’s anonymous pen pal.

 

Newt’s head spun at this news. He clammed up about the recipient of his letters. He was angry but also didn’t want to show it. He kept his composure and glared daggers at Zart.

 

“Look, a*hole. I don’t know what gave you the right to read my emails but whatever they say is none of your business or anyone else’s.”

 

“You’re right, you’re right. But wouldn’t it stink if I just…uploaded them somewhere or sent them to everyone via group texts?” Zart’s eyes glinted darkly.

 

Newt swallowed hard. This was the worst possibility because it meant he would be outed and he wasn’t ready for that.

 

“What do you want?” Newt resigned.

 

“Oh nothing much. I just want you to help me get close to your friend Brenda.” Zart smiled at Newt who rolled his eyes.

 

“Look I don’t know how to tell you this but she isn’t interested in you. She only has eyes for Minho but if you want me to talk to her maybe I can put in a good word or something.”

 

“you’re the best, Newt!!” Zart left his locker and headed to class leaving Newt behind looking bewildered and annoyed.


End file.
